shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: The Demon King Talks About "Gems"
The 4th chapter Shokugeki no Soma which concludes Soma's entry exam and his surprising enrollment into the academy. This chapter also includes cameos of students who would be Soma's future rivals, such as Mito Ikumi (though didn't appear during the assembly), and the Aldini Twins, Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini. Soma's infamous ambitious speech announced during his entrance unintentionally extended his rivalry with all the students in the academy, especially the Tootsuki Princess ,Nakiri Erina, who refused to recognized Soma even though Soma's dish had impressed even her grandfather, only seeing him as an "arrogant fool" without realizing his amazing talent. Thus Soma's journey in the academy officially begins. Plot Summary Beginning:The Orientation Day Ceremony The story skipped to one month after Soma's Entry Exam to the Orientation Day Ceremony, which commenced with Erina awarded as the top student and becoming the new student qualified to be in the academy. All the students admire Erina after her induction, and some prefer not to mess with her as she is the granddaughter to the legendary Nakiri Senzaemon, the academy director famed not only as founder of the academy but also as a legendary cuisine chef and the strong administrator of his own Japanese cuisine enterprise, the Tootsuki Cooperation. Some claimed that anyone who messes with the Nakiri Family would end up with severe consequences, hence they decide not to risk any chance. The "Gems" of the academy The Demon King would then begin his speech and almost everyone pay attention to the legend's speech. In his speech, he welcome all the students to the academy and congrats to anyone who passed the previous semester. He is also make a brief statement over the 3 year course in the academy, the students life will depend on the selection of the courses he/she choose while classes is based on real life course to learn the cooking methods and nutrition knowledge. The most crucial apart in his speech of all, is the academy would test neither knowledge nor skills during their attendance, but their courage in order to achieve their dream by point his finger to all the students and claimed that the 99% of the overall students would be "sacrificial stepping stones" to polish the remaining 1% of all of the "gems and jades" of the academy, in metaphor that only the few is selected among these graduated students as the top dogs of the academy(by adding the record of last year that of all 812 first years, only 76 would advances to the second year). Senior Nakiri would then motivate all students to keep up their best effort and devote their studies to seek their goal and becoming one of these top elites. Senior Nakiri's motivation speech may have boiled everyone's spirit and enthusiasm to keep up their efforts to reach to the top, including Soma's possible future rivals, yet their devotion didn't impress Erina, who found them underrated such that even with all the efforts combined they would never come close to her standards, sadistically sympathizing the students to be placed against her. Afterall, with her God's Tongue and her natural skills combined as her prime advantages, Erina confidently claimed herself as the Last Student Graduating and unrivaled to anyone since the academy is part of her "kingdom" and with her graduation, she will soon inherit her family business by becoming the next director of the academy. Soma's Infamous Speech of Ambition As the ceremony had reached it's finale, the announcer then announced that there will be another qualified student turn to make his/her introduction speech as the announcement epilogue. Erina began to think there is someone other than her to be qualified and immediately thought of Soma being qualified, which made her exceptionally irritated at his image alone. When the student is pushed by the announcer to make his/her speech as brief as possible, his/her appearance would trembled even the proud Erina herself. The other qualified student is no other than the Yukihira Genius himself, who went up to the stage and begin his own speech despite being nervous. In his infamous yet ambitious announcement, Soma announced that he will use anyone in the academy as a stepping stone to achieve his goals higher than the sky and he does not intend to be defeated by some students who never experienced or understood a customer's needs. As he ended his speech with a respectful bow, almost all the students were enraged over his "arrogant" speech and mocked him as an "arrogant fool" while Soma left to the backstage from the angry crowd with his swagger walk. , Takumi and others to challenge him.]] As Soma finished his infamous speech, he met a surprised Erina who wondered how did he pop out from out of no where like magic. He would show his qualification letter to Erina and he told her that she should have tell him honestly that his food is delicious in the first place. The Totsuki Princess shocked in disbelief and thought that Soma's qualification is a fluke as she did disqualify him before. Enraged over the unexpected result, Erina told Soma she would not recognized him nor his dishes as long as he is in the academy compound. While Soma is confused over her insult, Erina further mock Soma's ambitions by telling him that in the academy, only the gifted students with high background and wealth(pointing herself being among them) would reach to the top, further claimed that someone with simple standards like Soma would not even rate and be deemed impossible. As Erina walked away angrily, Soma would mumbled over his 3 years study which made Erina turn around to ask Soma about his words. Soma answered the Tootsuki Princess's question that he already held a kitchen knife since his age of three, and with his 12 years kitchen experience he wouldn't have any problem to study in this prestige academy. Soma would later promised Erina that he will make the princess to admit his dish as the best, even he had to exhaust his skill that would made the princess speechless. While the young talents confronted each other, Senior Nakiri seemly intrigued over the newcomer's fearless confrontation to his pampered granddaughter while thinking back before the ceremony. Past month ago, Senior Nakiri went into the lab to check the food which Soma made and kept wondering how Soma's food could even humble her granddaughter and force her to disqualify someone without any rational reason. While he tasted Soma's food and found it delicious, Senior Nakiri decided to cancel the disqualification and have him registered into his academy to see him if he can changed his pampered granddaughter ways while carry the weight of his infamous speech, which is became Soma's prime responsibility, that will change Soma's and the academy life forever. The Beginning In the Academy And Hostile Rivalry Are Everywhere Meanwhile back to the present, the story then shift it's focus on a girl named Tadokoro Megumi who is sitting on the chair and she was ranked last due to her worst results in the academy. On her remark, she had been through her hellish academy life as she always having close calls of being expelled, yet she cannot do something about it due to the high expectation from her family and friends from her snowy hometown, the very reason of her admission in the school. She also further think that Soma, from his infamous ambitious speech, seem likely to be an additional pain for her, would even thought of her capabilities weaker than Soma's as a shame of the senior and vowed herself not to lose to Soma. Although her determination and dedication are evident, nobody is willing to tag with her due to her humble background and even isolated her from the group. The story ended with all the students looming over her and the confused Soma with a hostile and unfriendly aura. Megumi then cries for sympathy as she ended up being tagged with the Yukihira Genius himself. Characters Main *Yukihira Soma-Yukihira Genius who unexpectedly appears as the finale of the Orientation Day Ceremony and announces his infamous ambitious speech which ignited rage among all students, who think the Yukihira Genius is an "arrogant fool". He later made the promise to the Tootsuki Princess that he would made Erina admit his dish is the best, and partnered with his new friend, Megumi. *Nakiri Erina-Princess of Tootsuki Culinary Academy was the only student accepted at the academy, until Soma's sudden entrance resulted in a shock for her. As she is also one of the students to listen to Soma's infamous ambitious speech, Erina remains skeptic upon Soma's skills due to his street-restaurant background and she would neither recognize him nor his dish as long he is in the academy compound. *Nakiri Senzaemon-Erina's grandfather and the director of the academy. Prime figure of the academy, Senior Nakiri is both respected and feared by the students as he is proficient not only as the founder of the academy, but also nicknamed as the Demon King due to his excel skills in experienced cookery which made him legends in both chef and a strong administrator of his own Japanese cuisine empire, Tootsuki Corporation. Unlike his pampered grand daughter, Senior Nakiri was intrigued over Soma's food which he found it delicious and believed that Soma's cooking would even change his pampered granddaughter's spoiled ways. *Tadokoro Megumi-A timid girl who is skeptic towards Soma after hearing Soma's infamous yet ambitious speech. Though intending not to be involved with or to lose to Soma, none of the students were willing to tag with her due to her humble beginnings. She would later became Soma's first friend and his future partner in the series. Support *Takumi Aldini-Soma's future rival and the pride of Tattora Aldini,is one of the students who listens to Soma's infamous ambitious speech. He finally confronts and befriends(until he issued an inevitable Shokugeki to Soma) with his arch-rival during the Training Camp. *Isami Aldini-Takumi's twin brother, also Soma's future rival and the pride of Tattora Aldini, is one of the students who listens to Soma's infamous ambitious speech. Like his brother, he finally confronts and seemly have good terms with Soma during the Training Camp, even with Takumi's strong rivalry with him. *Unknown girl with calculator- Soma's possible future rival and one of the students who listens to Soma's infamous yet ambitious speech. *Unknown short girl with her abacus- Soma's possible future rivals and one of the students who listens to Soma's infamous yet ambitious speech. *Unknown group of girls-Soma's future possible rivals and one of the students who listens to Soma's infamous yet ambitious speech. *Unknown hot-blooded lad with bandanna-Soma's possible future rival and and one of the students who listens to Soma's infamous yet ambitious speech. *Unknown boy with his long hair covered-Soma's possible future rival and one of the students who listens to Soma's infamous yet ambitious speech. Infamous Speech of Ambition "I am Yukihira Soma. Truth to be told I didn't expected to be admitted to this academy. But I don't planned to lose bunch that has never understood in front of the client. Now that I'm here, I use all of you as stepping stones. I'll take the top." -Yukihira Soma, Orientation Day Ceremony. The key of Soma's rivalry to almost everyone(including and especially Erina) is his ambitious speech to reach to the top while "mocking" the student's who never understand the customer's needs. Though his ambitious speech may ignite rivalry with all the students who trying to tame him down, Soma won't regret of spill his word out from his mind because he is an honest and brave chef who uses his skills as his pride to prove everyone in the world that even a sparrow can soar high in the heavens like phoenix. In his ambitious speech, he maintain his humility so he can meet with everyone yet he is not a chef that sees his rival get the best of him anytime soon. As a chef, Soma has a iron rule the customer service is crucial lesson for every chef and if a chef can't even understand this concept, he/she would not be qualified as one. Like a fighter live to fight to learn more fighting skills to gain power, Soma would going to learn new and face new challenges and even new failures around him to learn the skills consistently so his cookery skill would goes flourish and even sufficient in any styles of cooking. With his daredevil courage and tough tenacity, Soma's reputation could possibly proceed even the veteran students who been a hellish life in order to survive through the academy. Even with heated rivalry around him, Soma is actually tends to befriends with other talents so he can learn the another cooking technique other than the Yukihira Style Recipes from his home restaurant. Unlike some prestige students who enjoyed the privileged lives based from the family's famed pedigree and abundance wealth, Soma found that having the perfect recipe in their hands would made them stop learning and in order to reach beyond goals an ambitions, he would try every attempt to masted the other cookery skills along the way while he can, so his skills would be flourish based on his variate skills. His underdog journey through uncanny bravery and even tough tenacity that made an impact(especially his food impressed even the Demon King himself) may had the students both repulsive and disbelief towards to his infamous ambition, yet they can't helped but to be impressed(though not all of them, especially Erina and others prideful students) over Soma's daredevil attitude and even the amazing skills that even impressed some iron heart figures in the academy. Trivia *Although not to be seen in the Orientation Day Ceremony assembly, it is speculated that Soma's ambition speech had spread through the academy as some of Soma's rivals remained unseen in this chapter, such as Isshiki Satoshi(Polar Star Gang leader and Elite 10 Council Member), Mito Ikumi(Erina's personal Shokugeki Champion in the First Shokugeki Arc) and the mysterious duo(Erina's long time rival in the Hellish Training Camp Arc). *During the assembly, there is an unknown hair covered lad which is similar to Ibusaki Shun(Soma's future fellow Polar Star Member), yet there is a significant difference where Shun has a shorter hair and darker color compared to the long hair lad. *Due to Soma is the only student who dared to take the entry exam held by Erina and also the only student who humbled the proud princess, he is the only transfer student to attend the academy and thus he is the sole kouhai in the academy after his dish impressed even the Demon King, Senior Nakiri himself before his surprising appearance in the academy. Category:Chapter